


Rockabye

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Single Parent Persephone Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 但是，如果珀西能有其他选择，她绝不会向恶人投怀送抱。





	1. Chapter 1

珀西撞见了一场她不该撞见的交易。

她的一只脚刚迈出转角，想快步走过去，却已经来不及了。珀西不动声色地收回脚，转身就走，一阵凌乱的脚步声由远及近，她的心往下沉了一些，疯狂地跳动起来。她知道自己遇到麻烦了。

“你，”那个东欧人喝道，抓住珀西的肩膀，粗鲁地把她扳过来，珀西低着头，头发挡住了脸，怀里还抱着一袋面包。“你看到了这些，可别想就这么轻松地走了。”

东欧人掐住了珀西的下巴，珀西全身都绷紧了，不敢贸然挣开。她前些时间受的伤还没好全，小巷里还有另一个男人，她心知自己不是他们的对手。那个东欧人眯起眼睛，抓着珀西往旁边一带：“进来！”

珀西踉跄了几步，马上就意识到了他想做什么。她却在巨大的恐慌里冷静了下来，突然一甩脑袋，后退了一些，紧紧地盯着那个东欧人，警告道：“如果你胆敢再做什么，你会后悔的。”

东欧人愣了楞，然后嗤笑一声：“后悔？你——”

“格林德沃。”珀西说。

那个东欧人的脸色瞬间变了，原本在接近她的另一个男人也停在了半路，脸上有了些波动。珀西慢慢地往后挪，不料被一把抓住了手臂，东欧人干笑了两声，强作镇定地问道：“他怎么了？他有那么多女人，不缺你——”

“哦，那你一定不知道他在他的许多女人中也有偏爱，比如我。”珀西猛地挣开东欧人的手，大脑飞快地转着，“但你一定知道他的作风，我劝你不要以身试险。”

珀西转过身，迅速离开了。男人没有追上来。她在走出两条街以后总算感到了后怕，用力地喘了几口气，让自己狂跳的心平静下来。她当然不是格林德沃的情人，可在酒吧里端久了盘子，少不了要听到他的名字。她只是赌了一把。

Chapter 1

珀西敲开玛姬的门时，玛姬正在准备晚餐。蒂娜的眼睛在看到珀西的一瞬间就亮了，她挣扎着从地毯上爬起来，像枚小炮弹一样扑进了珀西的怀里。

“蒂娜，”珀西弯下腰抱起了自己的女孩，亲了亲她又暖又软的小脸，“你今天都做了些什么？”她问蒂娜，蒂娜紧紧地抱着她的脖子，在她的怀里一刻不停地扭动。

“妈咪！”蒂娜奶声奶气地叫道，“我们今天做了纸风筝，然后玛姬接我回来，我就一直在搭积木。”她把脑袋从珀西的头发里抬起来，用自己的鼻子去蹭珀西的。珀西轻轻地顶了顶，在蒂娜“嗷”了一声、反应过激地往后仰时笑着拦住她的背，把她搂回自己的怀里。

“佩哈塔！”玛姬围着围裙从厨房里探出头，珀西应了一声，跨过散了一地的积木，抱着蒂娜走过去。玛姬边把汤从锅里盛出来边说道，“我下午烤了杯子蛋糕，给你留了一些。蒂娜很乖，今天都没有哭过，不是吗？”

头发花白的女邻居凑近珀西怀里的蒂娜，冲她露出一个龇牙咧嘴的笑，蒂娜立刻挥舞着小爪子去抓玛姬。珀西赶紧退后了一步，抱着蒂娜颠了颠：“不要打扰玛姬做饭，蒂娜。”她向玛姬回以一笑，“谢谢你，玛姬。”

“不是什么大事，蒂娜是个听话的小姑娘，她从不捣乱。”玛姬摆了摆手，“你一会儿还要出去，是吗？”

“是的，事实上我马上就要走，”珀西的脸上带了点抱歉的神情，她又亲了亲有些不开心的蒂娜，轻声说道，“但我保证明晚会跟你一起睡觉，蒂娜，好吗？”

蒂娜用一只手指点着自己的下巴，扁着嘴嘟囔了一声。“好吧，妈咪，”她也在珀西的脸上亲了一下，被珀西放到地上后还不舍地跟着她去门口。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？”玛姬在珀西准备离开时又从厨房里探出半个身子，见珀西点头才放了心。蒂娜站在门口，轻轻地跟珀西道别：“明早见，妈咪。”

珀西知道蒂娜告别时一直很小声，好像只要声音足够轻了，这件事情就不会发生一样。“明早见，甜心。”她说，微笑着看着蒂娜，然后关上了门。一丝浅淡却无法忽视的难过从她的心底卷上来，珀西轻哼了一声，压下这些来到德国后时常会有的情绪。

她也想多陪陪蒂娜，可她需要赚钱，她需要养活她的孩子。

 

盖兰刚把酒杯端到嘴边，还没来得及抿上一口，就被突然拍在背上的巴掌打得差点扑到地上。他猛地抬起头，见马拉凶狠地赶走了他旁边的年轻人，一屁股坐到凳子上，冲柜台里丢了句：“一杯侧车。”

“怎么了？”盖兰揉着自己的肩膀问道，“你看起来像厕所地板上死了八天的鱼。”

“诸事不顺。尤其是上次的买家，妈的，挑剔得要死。”马拉咕哝道，手指在头上抓了抓，把一团糟的头发搅得更乱了。“对我们的货嫌这嫌那，妈的，一分价钱一分货，在哪儿不是这个理？只买得起我们的东西就别瞎叫嚷，格林德沃的玩意儿比我们的不知道要高上几个档次，真有钱就去他那儿挥霍，别折腾我们了。”

“是，是，”盖兰随口附和道，从口袋里摸出烟盒，“来不来一支？”

马拉伸出手，盖兰倒出来两支烟，给两人点上火。“谢了，兄弟。”马拉深吸了一口，然后长长地吐出来。他在烟雾里坐了一会儿，突然想起了什么，他把一只手肘重新压到吧台上，向盖兰凑近了一些：“说到那个混球买家，我们交易时还有个小插曲——你是给格林德沃做事的吧？”

“话是这么说，”盖兰挑起眉毛，把烟从唇间夹开，“我只是个跑腿的，不是什么大人物。问这个干什么？”

“我们的交易被一个女人撞见了，我本来想威胁她一下，结果她说她是格林德沃的马子……我就没敢动手。”马拉敲了敲太阳穴，夹着烟的手在空气里点了两下，“一个金发女人，记不太清眼睛是什么颜色了，反正不是浅色的，个子差不多到我的胸口。”

“哦，我倒是能在这方面说两句。”盖兰喝了一口酒，点了点头，“你的描述太笼统了，但格林德沃不喜欢金头发的，他的小情人的头发都是深色的。真的，做这档子事的金发女人都学会绕道走了，往他面前凑就是自讨没趣，他不会赶你走，可也绝不会多看你两眼的。”

“妈的，贱人，”马拉咬牙切齿地弹掉一截烟灰，然后又猛吸了一口，“她把我吓得够呛，我可不想招惹格林德沃。一点都不想。”

“我就说你描述得太笼统了，”盖兰突然推了推马拉的肩膀，示意他去看什么人，“看，那边就有个这样儿的。金头发，深色眼睛，个子差不多到你的胸口，这种女人满大街都——”

马拉骂了一声，把酒杯往吧台上一敲，跳下凳子就追了过去。“就是那个婊子！”他吼道，奋力扒开嘈杂的人群，消失在了盖兰的视线里。

 

格林德沃在洗手的时候就听到了门外的辱骂声，虽然那并不稀奇，这种戏码在这儿屡见不鲜，身后紧闭的隔间里的呻吟声也是。他从墙上的卷筒纸上扯下几节，用眼角余光就能看到隔间里的女人的高跟鞋，一只还穿在脚上，一只已经几乎被踢了出来。

但他一出门就撞见了辱骂声的源头，那个身形高大的男人背对着他，一只手撑在墙上，被他困在那里的女服务员根本挪不开身。格林德沃挑了挑眉，多管闲事和直接走开的欲望在他的脑子里对半开，毕竟他还有生意要谈。他在擦身而过时听到了那个男人愤怒的声音：“……你他妈在撒什么谎，你顶着一头金发撒什么谎？妈的，上次把老子吓得够呛，我他妈都问过了，格林德沃根本不认识你……”

这让“多管闲事”马上掐死了“直接走开”。格林德沃后退了一步，拍了拍那个男人的肩膀，男人猛地转过头，刚要迁怒到这个不知好歹的人身上，就看清了格林德沃的脸。

格林德沃不得不说他的反应非常具有娱乐性，男人的眼睛在认出格林德沃的一瞬间瞪大了，已经滚到舌尖的话也生生地卡在了唇间，只来得及发出一声气音。他下意识地后退了两步，嘴巴可笑地张着，他本应正在飞快地思考该说的话，但他显然被吓得大脑发僵了，什么都没能说出来。

“我听到了我的名字，”格林德沃好整以暇地捋了捋自己的头发，慢悠悠地往那个男人的方向踱了一步，“能告诉我发生了什么，才让你怒气冲冲地把这位女士堵在墙角吗？我挺感兴趣的。”

马拉的嘴巴合上了又张开，几乎能感到冷汗沿着自己的后脖子流下去。操，天杀的，妈的，自己的运气真是背到了极点。马拉在心里绝望地过了几句脏话，费力地吞咽了一次，试图撒谎脱身：“不……没什么，什么都没发生过，我是，我这是，”他干笑了两声，躲躲闪闪地看着格林德沃的脸，“认错人了。我……”

“别在我面前撒谎。”格林德沃露出一个微笑，“说吧，没事的，我向你保证你能完整地从这里走出去，脖子和手脚都在它们该在的地方。我不在女士面前做要脏手的事。”

马拉紧紧地盯着格林德沃的领带，他比格林德沃还要高，但俯视这样一个人物是件压力很大的事情，他不敢直视他的脸，只能把目光再往下移一点。他艰难地咽着口水，却很快就什么都咽不下去了，他的喉咙差点抽搐了起来。

格林德沃仍然看着他，耐心地等着他开口。马拉终于意识到自己是无论如何都逃不过了，他闭了闭眼睛，心一横，一口气全说了出来：“我——我上次做交易时被她撞见了，我有点不安，就——就想让她闭嘴，抓了她的手臂，然后她说她是您的马——情人，但您不养金发女人——”

“噢，”格林德沃打断了他，马拉立刻闭了嘴，小腿绷得发疼，只想落荒而逃。格林德沃摸了摸那个女人的脸，叹息了一声：“我要忙的事情很多，可还不至于连我的甜心们的脸都记不清。这不是个愉快的夜晚，但我会补偿你的，宝贝。”

格林德沃又转向马拉，“在我能做其他的任何事情之前，”他朝走廊的出口偏了偏头，“滚。”

马拉大气都不敢出，连滚带爬地逃走了。格林德沃收回手，金发女人仍然低着头，但他听到她说：“谢谢。”

“作为报偿，不如告诉我你叫什么名字？”格林德沃弯下腰，让抬起头的女人能平视自己的眼睛，“我是格林德沃。盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“佩哈塔·施瓦兹。”珀西说道，“我知道您是谁，格林德沃先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

格林德沃在离开时忍不住回头看了一眼。佩哈塔总是低着头，像是不想让别人注意到自己，直到答话时才抬起眼睛，让格林德沃发现她其实化了很浓的妆。这给了格林德沃一种违和感，她化浓妆本该是为了取悦顾客，却连脸都不常抬起来，除非有人问她。

格林德沃之前没怎么见过佩哈塔，她应该是新来的。这也许能解释她为什么不在自己面前笑得跟其他服务员一样谄媚，可她又认得自己。

格林德沃回到包间时，买家的酒杯已经见底了。他坐回自己的座位上，摆了摆手：“让您等了一会儿，非常抱歉。我们继续吧，弗兰奇先生。”

弗兰奇也不客套别的，他点了一支烟，说：“只要再低两个百分点，我们就能成交了。” 

格林德沃敲了敲桌子，抬起眼睛，露出一副为难的神情。“您知道这种东西的市价的，弗兰奇先生，我手下的男孩们还要吃饭。”他顿了顿，故意拖长了声音，“……一点五个百分点是我最后能做的了。您知道，买过我的东西的人大都会做回头客，不在谈价时搞得太僵对我们都有好处，不是吗？”

弗兰奇一眨不眨地看着他，但格林德沃知道他已经谈成了，这位老先生只是需要再假意思考一会儿。他也给自己倒了半杯酒，在唇间抿了抿，直到弗兰奇靠到椅背上，把烟从嘴巴里夹出来，长长地吐了一口气。他说：“好。我的人明天会准时到。”

格林德沃终于勾起了嘴角。他喝空了杯里的酒，刚打算告别，弗兰奇却先开了口：“除了这桩买卖以外，我还有一个想法，不知道您有没有兴趣。”

格林德沃只好重新放松了原本紧绷着准备离开座位的臀部，把手肘撑到桌上，往前靠了一些：“洗耳恭听。”

弗兰奇从文件夹里取出一叠打印纸，递到格林德沃跟前。格林德沃接过它的手在半空中停了一会儿才收回来，他看了一眼第一页的照片，笑着抬起头：“我知道她。怎么，您对美国的事也有兴趣？”

“那您肯定也知道那笔秘密遗产的事。”弗兰奇压低了声音，“我在美国呆过不少时间，您可能不了解，但我深知李斯特·格雷夫斯是只老狐狸，他留给唯一的女儿的遗产绝对不止是钱那么简单。格雷夫斯家在北美盘根错节，这么多年来攒下的好东西数不胜数，谁知道遗产里还会有些什么呢？”

格林德沃看着那张照片，似乎是在沉思，弗兰奇不再说话了，只等着他的答复。过了好一会儿，格林德沃总算看向他，抱歉地摇了摇头：“这应当是潭深水，但我最近不太想给自己找麻烦。不好意思，您另找愿意合作的人吧。”

他把那叠打印纸还给弗兰奇，送这位老人离开了。格林德沃在酒吧门口站了一会儿，又折返到那个包间里，在路上拦住了一个服务员：“让盖兰把珀耳塞福涅·格雷夫斯的资料送来。”

 

珀西几乎在意识到有人从背后靠近自己的同时转过了身，她结结实实地被吓到了，表现出来的却只是紧了紧端着托盘的手而已。她抬起头，皱了皱眉：“格林德沃先生，您吓到我了。”

“而你看起来一点都不像是被吓到了的样子，佩哈塔。”格林德沃的手攀上了托盘的边沿，慢慢地把它从珀西的手里接了过来，放回吧台上。“让别人去端盘子吧，我想请你喝一杯。”

“我——”珀西的拒绝还没出口就被格林德沃抬起来的手打断了，他探过身子跟柜台里的人说了几句话，又回过头：“我已经知会过领班了，你接下来只需要陪我。你想在这里喝还是去包间里？”

珀西眨了眨眼睛，仍想从这里逃走：“我……酒精过敏。”

“说来可能有点可笑，但这里的苹果汁是这条街上最好喝的了。”格林德沃弯起眼角，“你对苹果也过敏吗？”

他们最终在角落里找了张桌子坐下。珀西不喜欢人多的地方，但要跟格林德沃进同一个包间的想法也让她十分不安。珀西咬住吸管，做出吮吸的动作，却并没有喝进半滴果汁。

“果汁里没东西，佩哈塔。”格林德沃说，“如果我想强奸你，你现在已经在床上哭成泪人了。”

“那你到底想做什么？”珀西忍不住问道，格林德沃的视线一直牢牢地黏在她的脸上，她被盯得脊背发凉，“你既然不是来找乐子的，我就没什么能给你的了——况且即使是前者，我也不是个好的对象。”

“我们来聊聊吧。”格林德沃露出一个微笑，他仍然盯着珀西，“我今天过得不太顺心，只想跟不是买家的人聊聊。而且我买下了你的时间，不是吗？”

珀西差点就笑出来了——大名鼎鼎的格林德沃在酒吧里请一个不起眼的服务员喝果汁，还想跟她聊天，这件事的荒谬程度简直能震裂她的粉底。现在的她反倒放松了下来，两只手肘放在桌子上，摆弄着果汁里的吸管。而格林德沃立刻意识到了她态度的松动，他向前倾了倾身子，搭在桌上的双手也随着身体的动作往前移了一些，这张桌子不大，他的手几乎要碰到珀西屈起的指节了。珀西的目光落在他的手上，没有退后，又抬起眼睛看他。

“你是新来的吗？我之前似乎没见过你。”格林德沃问道，他的声音比平时低，带着点刻意为之的沙哑。

“是的。”珀西真的笑了出来，她甚至主动靠近格林德沃，直视着他的眼睛，“你接下来是不是还要称赞我的香水很好闻，头发漂亮得像阳光的赠礼，眼睛如同两块精细的宝石？然后再酝酿一会儿气氛，直到你握住我的手，边抚摸边问我有没有兴趣打一炮？”她摇了摇头，“我不知道为什么是我，这实在是莫名其妙。我们有专门做这种事的姑娘，你知道这点，她们全都任你挑选，如果你想要的话。”

格林德沃低下头，把笑声咽回喉咙里。他在几秒后重新看向珀西，问她：“那你有没有兴趣打一炮，佩哈塔？”

“没有。很抱歉，格林德沃先生，但我下班后得立刻回家。”珀西向后靠回原来的位置上，“我想尽量早点睡觉，毕竟我白天也要上班。”

五分钟后，格林德沃一个人坐在那张桌子旁，用两只手指捏着酒杯，看着在震耳欲聋的鼓点里发疯的人群。佩哈塔没有在抛下那句话后就潇洒地转身离开，她不是那种想耍帅的叛逆期少女，相反，她甚至还礼貌地征询了格林德沃的意见，问他是否准许她睡个好觉，好让她明天有精力继续上班。好像他能拒绝似的。

格林德沃不想打草惊蛇，他走得很谨慎，思考过所有他应该担心的事情。可总会有些不可抗力，比如他真的不能在佩哈塔化着这么浓的妆的情况下比对她的脸和记忆中的照片有多相似。他也不是真的想睡佩哈塔，但他自信自己的技术，佩哈塔会在事后累到睡得死沉，沉到让他能擦掉她脸上的东西，直接拍下她的照片用电脑去对照，看看这两张脸是不是完全一样。

而这一切的契机只是一丝微妙的熟悉感，格林德沃在细看珀耳塞福涅·格雷夫斯的照片时突然觉得有点眼熟。他相信自己的直觉。


	3. Chapter 3

蒂娜醒得比往常要早许多，她翻了个身，却再也睡不着了。她掀开被子跳下床，把两只脚胡乱地塞进毛绒拖鞋里，一路小跑出去，惊动了给窗台上的花浇水的玛姬。

“钥匙在门口！”已经习以为常的玛姬喊道，蒂娜应了一声，踮着脚尖掏出门背后的袋子里的钥匙，跑回了对门的自己家。

家里静悄悄的，珀西还没起床。蒂娜放轻了脚步，蹑手蹑脚地推开珀西的卧室门，在床边看了珀西一会儿，然后轻轻地亲了亲她的脸。

珀西的眼皮抖动了一下，下一秒就睁开了。她茫然地眨了眨眼睛，在看清蒂娜时惊喜地笑了出来，她把蒂娜搂进怀里，在女孩的头顶落下一吻。“早上好呀，小精灵，”珀西说，声音里还带着点刚醒来的沙哑，“怎么起得这么早？”

“我睡不着了，妈咪。”蒂娜又往珀西的怀里拱了拱，“你是不是马上又要去上班了？”

“是啊，”珀西叹息了一声，用手指梳着蒂娜柔软的头发，“但我今天下午没事，你想去哪里玩吗？我们可以和玛姬一起去野餐。”

“好啊！”蒂娜仍然埋在珀西的头发里，但声音里的兴奋劲儿还是藏不住地传了出来。珀西有一下没一下地拍着蒂娜的背，半闭上了眼睛。困倦让她浑身疲软，可怀里的蒂娜那么真实，这样一具温暖的血肉之躯牢牢地嵌在她的双臂里，恍然间让她生出了浮在云端上般、飘飘悠悠的安心感。

 

珀西在结束咖啡馆的工作后立刻赶去了公园。她在一棵树下找到了蒂娜和玛姬，蒂娜远远地就看到了她，咬着吐司拼命地朝她挥手，从野餐布上跳下来穿鞋，连鞋上的搭扣都没系好就冲向了珀西。

“妈咪！”蒂娜叫道，珀西弯下腰，一把抱起了她，在空中转了一圈。她亲了亲蒂娜的脸，把她抱稳，边走过去边冲玛姬笑着打了个招呼，在野餐布边蹲下身子，让蒂娜下来。

“我做了新的果酱，佩哈塔。”玛姬从野餐篮里拿出一罐深红色的果酱，“我试着多放了些糖，结果……”她突然停下了，而珀西也在同时感到了什么人的接近。她回过头。

“佩哈塔，”格林德沃露出一副惊喜的神色，“真巧啊——我刚才就在想那是不是佩哈塔，过来看了一眼，果真是你。”他向玛姬笑了笑，“您好，我是佩哈塔以前的同事，吉尔伯特·穆勒。”他又转向了蒂娜，刻意放缓了语调，“你好呀，小姑娘？”

“天哪，好久不见了，吉尔伯特！”珀西立刻站了起来，她朝蒂娜投去一个抱歉的眼神，“不好意思，我们去旁边聊一会儿，马上就回来。”

珀西的反应激烈而行云流水，玛姬一时觉得有些不对，却又不知道有哪里不对。她摸了摸蒂娜的头，试图把不开心的小女孩的注意力哄回来：“你想吃那边的冰淇淋吗？我们一会儿去买好不好？”

在走出蒂娜和玛姬的听力范围后，珀西的脸马上冷了下来。“你跟踪我？”她轻声问格林德沃，没了浓妆的遮掩，她有些不太敢直视他。

“只是想得到一个答案，”格林德沃轻松地说，他从口袋里取出一张纸片，背面朝上递给珀西，“我想我已经知道了。”

珀西意识到了那是什么。她翻过纸片，自己的脸映入她的眼中。

“珀耳塞福涅，”格林德沃叫了她的名字，观察着她脸上的表情，“我知道你逃了，却不知道你来了德国。不得不称赞一句，你的德语非常地道，李斯特·格雷夫斯在你小时候没少鞭策你好好学外语吧？”

珀西抬起头，把纸片在手里揉成一团。格林德沃摇了摇头，直直地看着那双黑色的眼睛：“我猜你爸爸肯定不会让你像普通人一样长大，我打赌你的近身格斗一定不错，也会用枪。但什么训练都比不上在这个世界里生活来得有用，你太缺少经验了。你应该庆幸第一个发现你的是我——你知道有多少人想要你手上的遗产吧？”

“遗产不在我手上。”珀西从牙缝里挤出这句话，“你想要什么？我现在没有任何东西可以给你。”

格林德沃故意沉默了一会儿，看着珀西的眼睛紧张地追寻着他的每一个小动作，他的身体在他把重心从左脚移到右脚时微倾了一下，这差点把珀西吓得后退了。

“我对那笔遗产挺有兴趣的。”他终于说，看到珀西眨了眨眼睛，不知道是释然还是恐惧，“为了让你安心一点，我可以告诉你，之前有不少人想跟我合作，事成后瓜分你爸爸的遗产，但我一个都没答应。我告诉他们我不想搅这趟浑水。”

“你想独吞。”珀西简单地总结道，格林德沃不置可否。

珀西深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，过了好一会儿才睁开。她飞快地瞟了一眼不远处的蒂娜。格林德沃甚至一直客客气气的，没把半句威胁说出口，可她知道如果自己不合作，等着自己的——等着蒂娜的会是什么。她垂下目光，意识到自己的手在发抖。她切实地感觉到自己的孤立无援。

这根本不需要思考，她不能让蒂娜受到半点伤害。

珀西抬起眼睛，压抑住自己疯狂跳动的心脏，说道：“我手上只有线索，能翻译这些线索的人就在德国，但我不知道他——或她是谁。这是最后的防护措施。”

“那我们就去找这个人。”格林德沃说。珀西微微别开脸，把这个动作看在眼里的格林德沃笑了一声，轻轻地抚上珀西的侧颊，把她的脸掰了回来，让她看向自己。

“不要这么紧张，珀西。”格林德沃温和地说，他的姿态太过柔软，以至于珀西充分地认识到这除了假面之外没有第二种解释。“你愿意带我去找这份遗产，我当然也会给你回报。我会保护你，你知道我是什么人物——只要你人在德国，就没有人能动你一分一毫。”

珀西在心里松了一口气，但这口气还没完全放出来，格林德沃的话锋就忽然一转：“可你答应得太快了，珀西。我不了解格雷夫斯家的人，只是略有耳闻，不过我猜他们可不是什么软骨头，那种人不会有这么大的家业。”他偏过脑袋，看着珀西逐渐没了血色的脸，“你能不能给我一个让我信服的理由，珀西？关于你为什么立刻答应了我。”

珀西紧紧地盯着他，她突然无法移开视线，好像眼神交流一断开她就会跪倒在地似的。她急促地呼吸着，为即将要把自己唯一的弱点暴露在恶人面前的认知而手脚冰冷，她绞紧了自己的手指，用力得指节发白。

她沉默了大约有一个世纪这么久，然后终于张开了嘴。珀西能感觉到自己的颤栗，它就在舌头底下潜伏着，让她几乎没法说出完整的话来。

“……我有一个孩子。”珀西不知道自己是怎么开口的，她的声音摇摇欲坠，像是风中的蜡烛。

“噢，”格林德沃意外地挑起了眉毛，他看向野餐布上的蒂娜，他原本以为那是那个老妇人的孙女。“她叫什么名字？”

“蒂娜。”珀西感到一阵铺天盖地的不安，她甚至连格林德沃看着蒂娜时都觉得害怕，“她——她还很小。我必须保护她。”

格林德沃把视线移回珀西身上，嘴角抽动了一下，一时有点想笑。眼前的女人就快连自己都保护不了了，却还是要把自己不宽厚的身躯挡在孩子面前。他想起了一些事情和一些人。一头被血浸透的金发，一只冷透了的手。

“我明白。”他似乎有些明白了这种心境，在短时间的呆怔过后重新露出微笑，“合作愉快，珀西。”


	4. Chapter 4

蒂娜关上箱盖，蹲在地上犹豫了一会儿，还是把自己的米妮枕头也塞了进去。箱子被撑得无法自动闭合了，蒂娜一屁股坐到行李箱上，努力地往下压，终于把拉链拉上了。她抓了抓有些乱了的辫子，索性把它全部扯散，眼睛跟着在房里四下忙活的珀西移动，不安地问道：“我们真的要搬走吗，妈咪？”

珀西把几件毛衣放到床上，边直起身子边把垂到脸前的头发捋到耳后，摇了摇头：“不，我们只是……去别人家暂住一段时间。这样更安全，蒂娜。”

“我们要去哪里？”

“呃……吉尔伯特家。就是我们昨天野餐时碰到的吉尔伯特，吉尔伯特·穆勒，你记得他吧？”珀西把散发松松地扎到脑后，抬起的手臂正好遮住了她的视线，她的心虚因为看不到蒂娜而淡去了一些。

“吉尔伯特，我记得他。”蒂娜扁了扁嘴，“可是，妈咪……我不喜欢他。”

“为什么？”珀西随口问道，把又一缕掉下来的鬓发捋回去。

蒂娜皱起眉，在行李箱上摇晃了一会儿，就是说不出个所以然来。珀西拉上自己的行李箱，走过去抱起蒂娜，用自己的鼻尖顶了顶她的，然后在她的额头上落下一个吻：“没事的，宝贝，吉尔伯特会保护好我们的。还记得妈咪在离开美国时跟你说过什么吗？”

“你说有时候为了安全，我们要做一些不喜欢做的事。”蒂娜哼哼着，两只小手环住珀西的脖子，靠在了她的肩膀上。

“这就是我们现在要做的事。”珀西抚摸着蒂娜的头发，说道。“但我向你保证，生活不总是这样的，一切都会在某天回归正轨。”

一切收拾停当后，珀西花了点时间才把蒂娜和玛姬分开，老人站在门口，看着她们上了车。眼里含泪的蒂娜扒着车窗，细弱地抽噎着，珀西把她抱到自己的腿上，一点点地给她擦眼泪。

格林德沃在她哄蒂娜的时候倒是知趣地一直闭着嘴，直到珀西渐渐地不说话了，只有手掌轻拍在皮肤上的声音。格林德沃在等红灯时回头看了一眼，珀西立刻抬起头，蒂娜已经枕在她的腿上睡着了。

“我原本没期待你会亲自来接我们。”珀西轻声说，手有一下没一下地抚摸着蒂娜的头，“你不是个大人物吗，格林德沃先生？”

“这就是我的诚意，珀西，”格林德沃在后视镜里对上珀西的视线，笑了一下。“我没让任何一个手下知道你们的存在。”

车子驶到了一幢临湖别墅，珀西小心地把蒂娜抱进怀里，格林德沃替她打开了车门。蒂娜似乎动了动，好在没被弄醒。

“我一会儿会把行李搬进去，不用担心这个。”格林德沃领珀西走到玄关处，给她拿了一双绒拖鞋。而抱着蒂娜的珀西在原地一动不动，格林德沃知道她的顾虑，向她伸出手：“我可以帮你抱一会儿蒂娜。”

珀西愣了一下，手指下意识地紧了紧，格林德沃就面色如常地收回了手，似乎并没被她的不信任刺伤。他随即在珀西面前蹲下身，意识到他要做什么的珀西条件反射地后退了一步，却还是被他捉住了脚。格林德沃解开珀西的鞋带，示意她抬起脚，把短靴退下来，又把拖鞋推到她的脚下。

“……你不必这么做的。”珀西低声说道。

“但你除了不想把蒂娜交到我怀里，显然也不想穿着鞋踩上这里一尘不染的地板。”格林德沃直起身，耸了耸肩，做出一副无可奈何的模样。他挥了挥手，“跟我来，我——”

他的话被电话铃声打断了。格林德沃在把手机拿出来之前先掐断了来电，看了一眼屏幕，说道：“我去外面回个电话。”

格林德沃离开了这里，珀西站在门口，一时不知道该做什么。她抱着蒂娜走进客厅，屁股刚挨上沙发，格林德沃就又推开了门，大步走了过来。

“我有点急事，马上要走。”格林德沃这么说着，但还是指挥珀西把蒂娜放在沙发上，给小女孩找了张毯子，然后带珀西参观了一圈。生活用品都是齐全的，床刚刚铺过，浴室的架子上整齐地摆着洗浴用品，连冰箱都是满的。他们最后走到门口，格林德沃把行李提出来后跨进停在外面的车，珀西顶着半开的门，手扶在门框上。

格林德沃从车窗里探出头，张开嘴，却先笑了出来。珀西皱着眉看着他，听到他问：“你知道这幅画面像什么吗？”不等珀西开口，他又继续道，“你看起来像个跟去上班的丈夫告别的妻子。”

“我本来在犹豫要不要跟你告别，”珀西叹了口气，“现在不了。”

 

事实上格林德沃并没有离开多久，最多只有小半天，珀西就听到了有人开门的声音。她在确定来人是格林德沃之前确实神经紧张了一会儿，但她随即发现格林德沃受了伤，他的一条手臂鲜血淋漓，浸透了衬衫和临时包扎的布条。

“出了点小事情。”格林德沃说，把大衣搭到沙发背上，从电视柜下面拎出医药箱。珀西在从楼梯上下来时思考了一会儿，最终说道：“我来吧。是什么伤？”

“小伤。”格林德沃模棱两可地答道。他看出珀西懒得跟他废话，勾了勾嘴角，脱掉了上衣。

他身上的鲜血太过触目惊心，甚至晃得珀西的眼睛有些疼。她无暇留意格林德沃结实的身板上纵横交错的新老伤疤，指尖摸到格林德沃指着的肩头，发现那里横着一条新缝合的刀口。

“你不是去找过医生了吗？”珀西皱起眉，格林德沃的手指往下移，指向另一道浅得多的血口。

“他刚给我包扎完，还没死光的人就找上门来了。”格林德沃说，他歪着脑袋，看着珀西擦干净伤口旁边的污血，“我不知道你还会包扎，珀西。这也是你的训练内容吗？”

珀西抖开绷带，看了他一眼，从鼻子里哼了一声当作应答。格林德沃往后靠了靠，眼睛悄悄地瞟过去，从她的领口里瞥到了一截白色的纱布，问道：“你的肩膀怎么了？”

珀西抬起眼睛，循着格林德沃的目光看向自己，不动声色地拉了拉自己的领子。“离开美国的时候留下的。”她说道，没有多做解释。

格林德沃在她碰到刀口时轻哼了一声，放松地在沙发上摊开身子，让珀西处理他的伤。珀西跪在沙发上，剪下一段绷带，探身到格林德沃的另半边身子去包扎，格林德沃却突然伸出手，把她拉到了自己身上。

珀西猝不及防地没了重心，整个人都扑了下去，立刻撑住格林德沃的胸膛，试图拉开两人之间的距离。格林德沃温热的体温熨着她的掌心，珀西下意识地想逃，但格林德沃牢牢地按着她的背，她脱口而出：“不……”

“什么‘不’？”格林德沃轻声问道，他又故意压低了声音，就像他在酒吧里请珀西喝果汁时那样。他慢慢地多用了几分力气，直到珀西支撑着两人的间隔的手开始发抖。

格林德沃凑近珀西的脸时，他能感觉到珀西浑身都在颤抖，似乎很快就要落荒而逃了。他搭在珀西的腰上的手猛地往下一按，把珀西揽到了自己的怀里，吻了吻她的头顶。

“何必呢？”珀西闷声问道，她被格林德沃困在臂弯里，鼻尖抵着格林德沃的肩膀，浓烈的血腥味直往鼻子里钻，“你要通过我找到遗产，我要向你寻求保护，我们之间本该是两清的生意关系，你——”

“在遗产浮出水面之前，你得清楚你欠我多少。”格林德沃说，他的手摩挲着珀西腰腹部的曲线，感觉到她抖了抖，没再说话。

格林德沃放松了一些力道，让珀西得以抬起头。他捏着珀西的下巴，阻止她别开脑袋，问她：“在这个前提下，我是不是可以考虑再索要一些别的报酬？”


	5. Chapter 5

珀西听到自己的脑子里连绵不绝的巨响，它们似乎粘着在自己的骨头上，震得她一阵阵地发懵。这一切太疯狂了，这个世界都疯了。

她在被按在墙上吮吻时撞到了灯的开关，房间坠入黑暗，却没有人想去重新开灯。珀西勉强带上门，和格林德沃摔进了床里，她抚摸着格林德沃的肩背，格林德沃的手从她的睡裙下摆探进去，慢而稳地一路向上。

格林德沃吮吸着珀西的锁骨，发出响亮的水声。他的手指伸到珀西的背和床单的缝隙间，指节向上顶了顶，微微发颤的珀西随之挺起上身，格林德沃单手解开了她的内衣。他的手从松开的边缘里滑进去，用指腹拨弄着珀西的乳尖，不过几秒就让它们立了起来。

“你有多久没做过爱了，珀西？”格林德沃轻声问道，把珀西的睡裙和内衣剥下来，随手甩到一边，“逃亡的日子不好过，不是吗？”

“闭嘴。”珀西飞快地说道，格林德沃在她的胸前埋下头，开始嘬弄她的乳头。珀西切实地颤抖了一下，小腹绷得发疼，她的手搭在格林德沃的肩颈处，不知道该不该抓住他的头发。格林德沃舔过她的乳晕，舌尖压着那一点翘起头的硬块打转，手指照顾着另一边的乳尖，捏弄的力道不轻不重，不时用指腹迅速地擦过顶端。

珀西仰着脑袋，紧紧地盯着天花板，无法掩饰自己沉重的喘息。血腥味和格林德沃的香水味钻进她的鼻子里。格林德沃握住她的胸部揉弄，掌心蹭过乳头，珀西被这发痒的快感激得想逃开，却又不自觉地把自己往格林德沃的手里送。他的另一只手已经探了下去，缓缓地隔着内裤磨蹭她饱满的肉丘。

格林德沃在终于放过珀西的胸口时吸了一口气，然后一点点地吐出，一丝不漏地呼在珀西的乳尖上。“你应该好好听听这里都有些什么声音。”他轻声说，吻了吻珀西的小腹，舌面隔着内裤在珀西的缝隙间舔了一下，听到珀西的呼吸声猛地加快了。格林德沃勾下珀西的内裤，把它卡在她的大腿上，用两只手指撑开阴唇，轻轻地往里舔了舔。

“不，”珀西全身过电般地弹了一下，她急促地呼吸着，两手抓着床单，在格林德沃的脑袋旁曲起的膝盖条件反射地夹紧了，却又意识到这个动作太过意味不明，慌忙放松了力道。

格林德沃似乎是笑了笑，呼出的气吹在珀西的肉缝里，让她浑身一个激灵。“你喜欢这样。”他笃定地说道，继续自己的示好，用舌尖轻触珀西已经兴奋起来的阴蒂，一伸一缩地舔着那里，直到他能用舌头搅出轻微的水声。

“听听这里都有些什么声音，”格林德沃低声重复道，一只手指滑进了珀西湿热的甬道，珀西的腿根发着抖，呼吸又重又快。“你的喘息声，”格林德沃说，慢慢地爬到床上，在珀西身下的手指恶意地快速抽插，带出些让人脸红的声响来，“还有……水声。”

“如果你不废话的话，我们还能再安静点。”珀西的声音很轻，她努力不让不稳的呼吸打乱自己的话，把目光从天花板上移到格林德沃的脸上。他身后的落地窗正对着湖，窗帘没拉，薄薄的月光洒进房间，映着格林德沃淡金色的头发。

“但你不爱说话，如果我再不说点什么，这里就太过安静了。”格林德沃加进了第二根手指，在不深的地方抵着小穴的上壁蹭动，“你知道这里有多偏，珀西，要是再安静一些……”他叹了口气，像是不想想到这种事似的，“我就会有种我们在坟墓里做爱的错觉。”

“注定要下地狱的人却害怕起了坟墓？”珀西勉强笑了一声。她没法继续说话，格林德沃找到了她的敏感点，却不像她以前的床伴一样喜欢尽量延长前戏时间，而是毫不客气地抽插起来，近乎残忍地把她往顶点推去。持续了一段时间的禁欲让她分外敏感，珀西平时绝不会被那么快地撩拨起来，可现在的她开始无法压抑自己的呻吟，它们断断续续地溢出来，她逐渐地感到眼前飞花，抓着床单的手愈发用力，她就要到了——

“……妈咪……”一阵微弱的、带着抽噎的声音从外面传来，飘飘悠悠地叩进两人的耳朵里。

珀西一下子清醒了过来，格林德沃的动作一顿，让珀西捉着空子爬起身，把睡裙随便套回身上，又在往门口跑去时重心一歪，险些摔在地上。她离高潮实在是太近了，以至于简单的迈步都能刺激到她在最后一秒不得释放的欲望，她生生地在跨出第二步的时候攀到了顶峰。

见珀西在原地半弓着背，身体不自然地抽动着，格林德沃显然意识到了什么，他斜躺在床上，饶有兴趣地问道：“到了？”

珀西回过头瞪了他一眼，就着发抖的双腿打开门，几乎迎面撞上了在走廊上游走的蒂娜。蒂娜泪眼涟涟地投进珀西的怀里，珀西赶紧连唱带拍地哄她，抱着她往她的卧室走去，在离开前冲格林德沃说：“我带她去睡觉。”

“我刚才找不到你了，妈咪。”蒂娜嗫嚅道，还带着点刚哭完的鼻音，“我不知道你在哪里……”

“我在这儿呢，亲爱的。”珀西亲了亲蒂娜的额头，用膝盖顶开她半开的房门，把她放回她的米妮枕头上，“继续睡吧，天还没亮，你还可以睡好久好久，直到早上起来吃巧克力面包。”

“妈咪，”蒂娜扯住珀西的衣袖，她是哭累了，眼皮勉强撑着，就快闭上了，“你身上有别的味道，是吉尔伯特叔叔的味道吗？他喷了香水吗？还有一股铁锈味……”

珀西一愣，热度“腾”地窜上脸颊。她还在心里组织回答的语句，蒂娜就抱着她的手臂蹭了蹭，继续问道：“你和吉尔伯特叔叔会睡在一起吗，妈咪？那你以后还会陪我睡觉吗？”

珀西赶紧说道：“我……”但蒂娜似乎太困了，困到问话的意义并不在于等她的答复，她的女孩只是自顾自地说了下去：“我希望妈咪跟好人睡在一起，我不太喜欢吉尔伯特叔叔，可妈咪说他会保护我们……”蒂娜吸了吸鼻子，“那他大概是个好人吧……”

蒂娜不再说话，呼吸渐渐地平稳下去，睡着了。珀西在她的床边呆坐了一会儿，替她掖好被角，又给了她的宝贝一个晚安吻。“晚安，甜心。”珀西无声地动了动嘴唇，悄悄地退到外面，轻手轻脚地关上了门。

格林德沃在珀西打开门时从床上抬起头，珀西靠在门板上把它推进门框里，心有余悸地落了锁。格林德沃笑出了声，珀西闭了闭眼，只是问他：“你要开灯吗？”

“不了。”格林德沃拍了拍自己身旁的位置，“过来，珀西。”

珀西一爬上床就被格林德沃按了下去，她的睡裙被重新掀起，格林德沃的手指插进她刚刚高潮过的甬道，指节和穴口在抽插间连出一线粘稠的丝。他最后做了一次扩张，外裤不知道什么时候被扔到了地上，完全勃起的阴茎在手指撤出后顶到珀西湿滑的缝隙间，试探性地往里顶。

“格林德沃，”珀西一把抓住格林德沃撑在自己耳边的手腕，“你有安全套吗？”

格林德沃没有立刻回答时她就已经知道答案了。珀西甚至没力气叹息，又问道：“避孕药呢？”

她又知道答案了。“明天去买吧。”珀西喃喃道，突然被格林德沃揽住脖子，这个男人在她的肩颈间闷声笑了出来。他一点点地挺进珀西的身体，在她耳边说道：“我会及时拔出来的。”

“我会杀了你。”珀西说，“这两句话的真诚程度相同。”

“我说我会的话，我确实会的。”格林德沃为被柔软的肉壁包裹的感觉而叹息了一声，他亲吻着珀西的胸口，在上面留下细密的痕迹。他在整根没入后缓慢地抽动起来，珀西抑制不住地叫出了声，她用力地喘息以缓解被撑满的饱胀感和些微的疼痛，两腿盘上格林德沃的腰稳住重心，好让自己不被顶弄到床底下去。

格林德沃逐渐加快了速度，他松开珀西紧抓着床单的手指，在湿漉漉的唇边吻了吻，把它按到了珀西的耳旁。珀西的腰略微离开了床，格林德沃插到了极深的地方，珀西用力地仰着头，脖子绷得同下腹一样紧，断断续续地呻吟着，没有余裕去想其他任何东西。

“珀西……”格林德沃呢喃道，却似乎只是随口叫了些什么，连视线都没往珀西的脸上扫。他的另一只手抱着珀西的臀部，一下比一下更猛烈地向里面抽送着。他刻意去磨蹭珀西的敏感点，环着他的腰的大腿没一会儿就像是在痉挛了，珀西胡乱地摇着头，把半张脸埋进床单里，发出了抽泣般的声音，她的乳尖在空气里直挺挺地立着，胸部随着格林德沃的动作晃动。

“不……我……”珀西语无伦次地叫道，想说的话被气音搅得听不真切，她来不及做好准备，只是眼前一晃，第二波强烈的高潮就吞没了她。珀西叫破了音，内壁疯狂地收缩着，格林德沃闷哼了一声，稍微缓下了动作，却还是没能坚持多久，赶在爆发出来之前撤出了珀西的身体。

他射在了珀西的腿根处，珀西大口地喘息着，眼睛隔着隐约的泪花看向格林德沃，好像不相信他确实拔出来了。格林德沃平复着自己越过顶点后的呼吸和心跳，他倾下身，嘴唇印在珀西的额头上。

“你不用再染发了，珀西。”他说，手指浅浅地插进珀西的发间，“你在这里没什么需要伪装的。”


	6. Chapter 6

格林德沃被珀西下床的动作弄醒了。珀西把散乱的头发捋到一边，在系内衣搭扣时看了格林德沃一眼，说：“我今天要带蒂娜出去。”

“去哪里？”

“公园，之类的。”珀西松开手，睡裙从她的胸前落到膝上，“你不能一直把小孩子关在家里，她会闷坏的。”

格林德沃撑起半个身子，半真半假地称赞道：“好妈咪。”他顿了顿，又继续道，“可惜我今天有事，不能陪你了，妈咪。”

“不要这么叫我，”珀西深深地看了他一眼，“也不用陪我——所有人都知道你很忙，格林德沃先生。”

“那把你的手机给我吧，珀西。”格林德沃笑了一声，说道，“我可以把我的号码存进去，以备不时之需，不是吗？”

 

蒂娜在柜台边踮着脚尖，睁大着眼睛看珀西接过药和收据，她的妈妈冲收银员笑了一下，领着她离开了药店。

“这是什么药，妈咪？”蒂娜问道，珀西放开她的手，用水送服了该吃的剂量。

“是用来防止妈咪怀孕的药。”珀西答道，把药和水塞进包里，牵着蒂娜的手继续往前走。

“妈咪怀孕了会怎么样？”

“你就会多一个小弟弟或小妹妹，亲爱的。”

“为什么不呢？”蒂娜仰起脑袋，声音里满是期待，“那样就有人在妈咪不在的时候陪我玩了。”

珀西的心为这句话微微抽动了一下，泛起些发涩的内疚来。她轻轻地叹息了一声，捏了捏蒂娜的小手：“因为妈咪还没准备好。现在还有很多人在找妈咪，妈咪很难带着两个孩子一起逃跑。再过一段时间，等他们全都忘了，妈咪就给你生个弟弟或妹妹，好吗？”

蒂娜小小地欢呼了一声。她的大半个身子都向后仰着，珀西抓紧她防止她摔下去，晃了晃她的手：“怎么啦，宝贝？”

“你带伞了吗，妈咪？”蒂娜指着天边的一丝乌云，“我记得天气预报说今天会下雨。”

“今天不会下雨，我出门前刚确认过。”

“可是那边有乌云。”

“那片乌云甚至都落单啦。”

“今天会下雨，妈咪，我看过天气预报，我不会记错的。”蒂娜扁着嘴，不知道为什么气鼓鼓地钻起了牛角尖。珀西夸张地做出一副无可奈何的神色，在手机上调出天气预报，递给了蒂娜。

珀西的步速突然慢了下来，蒂娜还在嘀咕着预报里的说辞，她却有了一阵强烈的危机感。她们停在斑马线的一侧，街对面的两个男人死死地盯着她，一辆双层公交车呼啸着驶过，可他们的视线几乎穿透了它，在车影消失时看得珀西脊背发冷。

珀西对他们没什么印象，但她心知接下来发生的绝不会是好事。她用力地握了握蒂娜的手，眼睛还看着对面的男人，只是低声问她：“还记得妈咪跟你说过的紧急情况吗，蒂娜？”

蒂娜立刻抬起头，紧张了起来：“怎么了，妈咪？我现在要逃吗？”

“逃，然后打电话给格……吉尔伯特叔叔。”珀西猛地松开了蒂娜的手，“现在！”

蒂娜撒腿就跑，对面的男人也马上有了动作，一个向珀西冲来，一个去追蒂娜。珀西奋力冲向后者，把自己的包掷出去，重重地砸在了那个男人的后脑勺上。男人踉跄了一下，带着怒意回头去抓珀西的手臂，但珀西的动作比他想象的要快得多，一矮身就躲过了他的手，却被另一个男人从背后勒住了脖子。珀西一脚踩在身后的男人的脚上，趁他吃痛的时候挣开了他的桎梏，猫着腰用头直接撞向前面的男人，在他条件反射地抓住自己的头发时猛一提膝，命中了他的胯下。

男人痛叫了一声，面目扭曲地捂住自己的下体，珀西还没来得及把挡住视线的头发甩开，身后的男人就又一次扣住了她的脖子，甚至把一支管状物塞进了她的嘴里，有什么液体淌了进来。

“你不记得我们了吧，婊子？”男人咬牙切齿地问道，刻骨的恨意几乎能隔着骨头烧到珀西的大脑，“那你记得阿曼达吗？死在酒吧里的那个？那都是你的错。我倒是没想到会在这里碰到你，我身上连把他妈的刀都没有，但我不介意把这个东西给你——喝下去！”他捂着珀西的嘴吼道，用另一只手捏住她的鼻子，把她的脑袋往后掰，“今天就先放过你一命，但你他妈的给我记住，那都是因为我们今天没带刀。”

珀西被呛到了，尽管大部分液体都从嘴角流了出来，她还是被迫咽下了一些。她的喉咙和鼻腔火辣辣地发疼，隔着泪花隐约看到面前的男人勉强直起了身。珀西来不及去猜她被喂了什么，只是趁身后的男人还没放开她，把他当作重心猛地一拧腰，飞起一脚踢在眼前的人的脸上，高跟鞋阴差阳错地正中他的鼻子，男人爆发出一阵更为凄厉的惨叫，捂着剧痛的鼻梁踉跄着后退。

“操你妈的！”身后的男人赶紧松开了手，珀西摔到了地上，她在千钧一发之际就地一滚，男人剁下来的脚只是堪堪擦过她的肘弯。珀西迅速脱下一只高跟鞋往男人的脸上砸，趁男人躲闪的时候翻滚到他的身侧，一手捋开挡了脸的头发，飞快地直起身，一手把另一只高跟鞋的跟狠狠地扎进了男人的眼睛里。她在男人痛呼的时候把他摔到了人行道上，后退了几步，又在被踢到鼻子的男人的腹部补了一脚，拎起被扔在墙角的包，头也不回地逃了。

她甚至没跑出这条街就看到了格林德沃的车，她来不及感到震惊，只是拉开车门跨了进去。窝在后座里的蒂娜立刻扑了上来，眼泪汪汪地望着她凌乱的头发和赤着的脚，哽咽着问：“他们打你了吗，妈咪？你受伤了吗？你的鞋呢？”

“没事，宝贝，我没事。”珀西捧着蒂娜的下巴，亲了亲她的脸颊，“妈咪没有受伤。”然后转向格林德沃，在后视镜里对上他的眼睛，“但他们往我嘴里硬灌了什么东西，你有可以找的医生吗？”

“我带你去找我的医生。”格林德沃在经过那两个正在爬起来的男人时放慢了车速，“别告诉我找你麻烦的就是这两个人？”他重新看向珀西，嘴角勾起一个微笑，其实不需要她的确认，“太自大了，这种水平也敢来招惹你。”

“你，”珀西根本没搭理他的话，“为什么能这么快过来？”

“确保你的人身安全，但我停在不远处买了杯咖啡，仅此而已。”格林德沃坦然地承认了自己的跟踪勾当，腾出一只手拎起副驾驶座上洒了一半在塑料袋子里的咖啡，“接到蒂娜的电话时我正从小姑娘的手里接过它。”

珀西张了张嘴，突然失去了跟他说话的力气。她靠到椅背上，轻拍着蒂娜的脊背，开始哄被她被吓到了的孩子。

但事情在约二十分钟后就变味了。珀西控制不住地笑出了声，她觉得有些飘飘忽忽的，心里忽然有种狂喜，连带着心跳也震耳欲聋，不断地撞击着她的胸腔。然后她又涌上了一股泪意，天大的委屈不消两秒就把她淹没了，珀西抓着自己胸口的衣服，眼眶瞬间红了一圈，泪珠扑簌着落了下来。

她猛地甩了甩头，昏沉地对蒂娜说：“妈咪要到前座去，妈咪有些不太舒服。”她抓住驾驶座的靠背，“停车，拜托，格林德沃，让我到前面去。”

珀西在坐进副驾驶座后用发抖的手系安全带，却怎么都插不进去，格林德沃最终帮了她一把，珀西脱力地瘫在了座椅里。格林德沃瞥了她一眼，问道：“你还清醒吗，珀西？你现在感觉怎么样？”

“我觉得很快就不清醒了。我很快乐，但我也……”珀西发出一声呜咽，“我很难过……不……”

她开始小声地啜泣，蒂娜显然被吓到了，她担心地想去抓珀西的手臂，格林德沃用手挡了一下，哄道：“妈咪被迫吃了坏人的药，现在感觉不太好，你在后座上乖乖地呆着，好吗？”他觉得这大约是致幻剂，把油门又踩紧了一点，往医生的家一路疾驰而去。

医生不在家，格林德沃用备用钥匙粗暴地开了锁，熟门熟路地拿走一瓶安眠药，又接了一杯水，用脚踢上房门，一路小跑回车里。珀西的目光还能聚焦到他的脸上，人却十分惊恐，她下意识地抗拒格林德沃的手，格林德沃不得不把她压制在怀里，捏着她的脸颊把药灌下去。致幻剂的时效太长了，与其花费十几个小时防止她干出什么危险的事，不如让她就这样睡过去。

珀西在昏睡过去之前还在喃喃着嘴里有血味，格林德沃解开她的安全带，把她从前座抱回后座躺着，又把蒂娜抱出来，用安全带固定在副驾驶座上。蒂娜拼命地回头看珀西，带着哭腔问格林德沃：“你给妈咪吃了什么，吉尔伯特叔叔？医生呢？”

“医生不在家，蒂娜。我给她吃了安眠药，现在妈咪要睡觉了。”格林德沃歪着头说道，倒转车头回家，“她可能会睡很久，我送你们回家，你能在妈咪睡觉的时候自己玩吗？”

蒂娜吸着鼻子点了点头，两眼红肿地问道：“妈咪没事吧？”

格林德沃摇了摇头，刚要说话，手机就响了。他接起电话，那头的人说道：“格林德沃先生，那两个人已经被带回来了，您接下来想怎么处理？”

“等我一个小时，先晾一晾他们。”格林德沃说，瞥了一眼抹眼泪的蒂娜，“安排五个人到我之前跟你说过的地址，不允许任何人进去。”


	7. Chapter 7

珀西醒来时，只觉得有个小脑袋顶在自己的胸前，把那里捂得发热。她动了动身子，发现窗帘严严实实地拉着，但光从窗帘布外透了进来，现在是白天。

她勉强把自己睡麻了的手抬起来，却在放下时不小心碰到了蒂娜，小姑娘“呜”了一声，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。她发现珀西醒了，就更深地钻进她的怀里，带着浓重的鼻音呢喃道：“你睡了好久，妈咪……”

“我睡了多久？”珀西把手搭在蒂娜的头上，努力地回想睡前的记忆，却只能记起一种忽悲忽喜的落差感，那之后就是一片空白。

“你从昨天下午睡到今天中午啦。”蒂娜说完，突然想起了什么，赶紧从珀西的臂弯里拱出来，把床头的报纸拿给珀西，“吉尔伯特叔叔跟我说，如果你醒了，就把这个给你看。”

珀西接过报纸，见格林德沃用红笔圈出了角落里的寻人启事。失踪的肯定是个不存在的人，珀西的眼睛往下移，看到寻人启事的旁边粘着一张纸条，下面还有格林德沃的字迹。

“时间还太早，现在把东西交给你只会让你陷入更危险的境地。保持低调，安全地活下去。”珀西默念完纸条上的内容，又继续看下去，格林德沃只留了三句话，“我去那个地点取回了这张纸条”，“我今天有事”和“今天就别出去了，蒂娜也被吓到了”。

珀西叹了一口气，把报纸倒扣在床头柜上，问蒂娜：“你吃过东西了吗？”

出乎她意料的是蒂娜点了点头，但随即就垮下了脸：“可是吉尔伯特叔叔把鸡蛋弄焦了，他急着出门，来不及煎另一个，我现在好饿。”

“我洗漱完就给你做饭。”珀西亲了亲蒂娜的头顶，在下床时摇晃了一下，踩着拖鞋走进浴室。

他们用很古老的方式联系能找到遗产的中间人——在报纸上登寻人启事——直到今天才得到答复。珀西在热锅时瞥见了垃圾桶里死去的鸡蛋，实在惨不忍睹，不知道格林德沃是怎么做到的。（后来格林德沃解释说是他在煎蛋时接了个电话。）

 

格林德沃在赫里克的带领下走到空空如也的仓库前，他只是站在门口看了一会儿，就转身离开了。赫里克替他降下仓库门，急匆匆地跟上他的步伐：“仓库没有任何被破坏的痕迹，是直接用钥匙打开的，我昨晚来查看的时候还没有问题……”

格林德沃转向他，赫里克立刻闭了嘴，不敢再多说半个字。但格林德沃没责备他什么，只是问他：“八号仓库怎么样？”

“八号仓库？”赫里克愣了一下，“没有，没有任何人向我报告那里出了什么问题。”

格林德沃跨进副驾驶座，指挥道：“开车，去八号仓库。”

他前几天在肩膀上落下的伤就是拜他的手下所赐——他原本的手下。格林德沃收到了线人的情报，在他的手下擅自和生意上的对头做交易时抓了个现行。大概是有人撑腰了，这些毛都没长齐的年轻人一下子有了胆子，敢抄起武器就向格林德沃扑来。

一直有人在偷偷动他的东西。那间仓库里存放的是今天要交易的货物，却卡着这个绝妙的时间点不翼而飞。而八号仓库的柜子里是两天后要卖出去的狙击枪，如果它们也失踪了，那就更能说明问题了。

赫里克打开库门，格林德沃点了一支烟，用手挡着按下打火机，朝仓库里示意了一下：“你去打开左手边的第四个柜子。”

赫里克照做了，在仓库里喊道：“里面是K98k。”

格林德沃点了点头，这也在意料之中：“看好这个柜子，一出事就告诉我。”

赫里克关上仓库的门，格林德沃走上前去，拍了拍他的肩，说道：“我接下来要独自去个地方，你把我在十字路口放下，然后回去吧。”

十字路口离仓库不远，格林德沃下车后拐进路边的停车场，找到自己停在那里的车，确定赫里克走远了之后，才往仓库的方向开去。他从口袋里掏出刚才从赫里克身上顺下来的钥匙，在手指上转了两圈，然后抛在副驾驶座上。

八号仓库的门在他面前缓缓升起，格林德沃把烟蒂扔在脚底，用力地碾了碾，才走进层叠错落的柜子和铁架子里。他输入密码，柜子的门在他眼前弹开，里面是空的。

格林德沃勾起嘴角，笑了笑。货物按交易日期的先后一件件地失踪，大约是太平日子过久了，他的男孩们都要忘记他姓什么了。


	8. Chapter 8

赫里克已经不见了。洗车店的手下说他没回去过，他平时因做事要兜兜转转的几个地方也没有他的影子。

这倒是在格林德沃的意料之中，赫里克总是表现得很内敛，但他并不傻，从发现钥匙丢了的那一刹那起就该知道等着自己的是什么了。格林德沃在听完手下的话后没回答，只是习惯性地点了支烟，让手下给他点了火。

他透过烟雾打量着这家洗车店，这是他的据点之一，所有员工都靠他吃饭，直到现在也对他毕恭毕敬，可他却不知道还有几个是他的人了。格林德沃隐约能感觉到这一切背后的势力之大，大约是以前的仇家，这次为了扳倒他真是下了血本。

赫里克既然敢明目张胆地逃走，那他们很快就敢群起而攻之，把格林德沃抓去交差或就地抹脖子了。一念转至此，格林德沃挑了挑眉，把烟捻进烟灰缸里，离开了这家洗车店。

格林德沃在夜幕降临时去了酒吧，在老位置找到了盖兰。盖兰显然被他吓了一跳，不过格林德沃只是坐在吧台前目视前方，眼睛斜都没斜一下。

“我对发生的事略有耳闻，先生。”盖兰轻声说，低着头抿杯子里的酒，“我的人还在调查，我认为那是您的许多仇家纠结在了一起，想让您付出应有的代价……”

“我当年救下你的时候，绝没想过你会报答我这么多。”格林德沃说，“你那时候还是个小孩子，被吓得满脸是泪，却硬是不肯哭出声来，把嘴唇都咬破了。”

“走这条路是我自己的选择，先生，我很高兴能帮到您。”盖兰立刻说道，摇晃着杯子里的酒，看它在灯光下折出些漂亮的光彩，“可我的能力也有限，希望我仍对现在的您有用——请允许我提醒您，先生，您的势力已经被渗透了，时间所剩不多。”

“给我安排离开德国的行程，”格林德沃终于瞟了盖兰一眼，直到现在都没人发现他们在交流，他们看起来只是两个正好坐在邻座的陌生人，“越快越好。你知道我的另一个号码，保持联系。”

“我马上就给您安排。保重，先生。”盖兰低声说，听到格林德沃站了起来，转身离去。他没有回头，只是继续喝他的酒。

 

珀西被突然响起的门铃声吓得不轻，格林德沃有钥匙，自然不会按铃，她不知道还会有别人造访这里。她用最快的速度关掉了所有的灯，亲了亲紧张起来的蒂娜的脸，让她藏进衣柜里，嘱咐她不要在自己没回来时出声。

格林德沃不会给她留下枪之类的武器，珀西只能去厨房里挑了把切肉刀。她往猫眼里看了一会儿，外面站着一个面生的男人，有一只手背在后面。

珀西蹑手蹑脚地往后退，直到她上了一半的楼梯，觉得从门口应该听不到这里的动静了。她拨了格林德沃的号码，却一直没人接。珀西能感觉到自己的心沉重地跳着，每一下都伴着细若游丝的呼吸，她把手机拿离耳边，刚挂掉电话，一个显示不出号码的人就打了进来。

珀西的世界几乎凝固了。她在一片黑暗中盯着空白的手机屏幕，它因来电在她的手里不断震动，发出些令人发怵的嗡嗡声。珀西慢慢地按下确认通话，察觉到自己的心跳又快又猛，几乎让她感到疼痛。

“珀西，”格林德沃的声音从那头传来，“我的那个号码或许已经被人监听了。什么事？”

“有人在按门铃，格林德沃。”珀西轻声说，忽然意识到了什么，“——监听？是从什么时候开始的？”

“很难说。”格林德沃把手机夹在肩膀上，开始着手从停车场的门房里偷钥匙，“谁在按门铃？”

“一个男人，一只手背在背后。”珀西握着刀的手有些出汗，“格林德沃，如果他们监听你已经有一段时间了，那上次蒂娜给你打的电话——”

一阵玻璃碎裂声让珀西闭了嘴，她连电话都来不及挂断，只是把手机塞回口袋里，大概辨出声音是从一楼传来的，贴着墙壁挪进了楼梯旁的储物间里。格林德沃听到了背景里的声音，同时也串起了这条线。他让五个人去看守这间房子，防止有人跟踪过来加害珀西和蒂娜，却不知道这五个人是否还是他的。他的号码不知道被监听了多长时间。

他们知道他的身边有一对母女了。

珀西把储物间的门开了一条缝，屏气凝神地等待着。好在这间房子里只有一个楼梯，来人想上二楼就必须经过这里。她只希望他们是一个个进来的，同时应对几个持有武器的男人对她来说还是太难了。

进来的人把脚步声放得很轻，但珀西还是感觉到了他逼近的气息。男人似乎发现这扇门开了一线，在门外停下了。珀西握紧手里的刀，放轻了呼吸。

她在男人踢开门的一瞬间就把刀子捅进了他的胸口。男人叫都没能叫出来，瞪大了眼睛，扑倒在地。珀西夺过男人的手枪，搜出了他身上的所有东西，把备用弹匣带在身上，然后打碎了通讯器。她在心里没有任何情绪地轻笑了一声，现在就有趣了，通讯器里传过去的声音足以让他的同伙起疑心，现在他们能从碎了的窗户进来，还能从里面打开大门。

男人死在门口，储物间肯定是不能呆了，被堵在这么小的空间里无疑是自寻死路。珀西的手碰到发烫的手机，她边猫着腰移动边把它掏出来，发现格林德沃还没挂。

“你还没挂？”珀西几乎用气音问道，格林德沃笑了笑，听起来甚至还是轻松的。

“听起来你暂时还可以自己应付一会儿，珀西。”格林德沃目不斜视地闯了一个红灯，车速快得让他自己都有了些虚幻的失重感，“我马上就到。”

“希望你赶到时能看到我的全尸。”珀西嘲笑道，“期待你回来，盖勒特。”


	9. Chapter 9

格林德沃没有直接开车回家，而是绕了一个弯道，把车停在去另一个地方的路旁，拿着枪下了车。他借着树林尽可能快地移动，没过几分钟就看到了那幢湖边别墅，所有窗口都是黑的，珀西关掉了每一盏灯。

他把自己藏在树干后面，隔着一段距离看到了一楼被打破的窗，碎玻璃散落在里面的地上。有一个人守在窗户外面，不住地四下扫视，手里握着一把枪。

格林德沃目测了一下两人之间的距离，这对手枪来说太远了。他也不想冒险靠近那个人，树林的地上满是枯枝败叶，少不了要踩出声响，该死的深秋。他只得绕去大门，那里不出意外地也守着一个人，门开着，格林德沃能看到那个人踩翻了珀西的绒皮靴。他打开保险，莫名地想起那批丢失的狙击枪来。

格林德沃没有消音器，杀死这个人后势必会惊动其他人，他只能尽快行动。格林德沃捡起一块石头，用力朝相反的方向掷去，发出一声脆响。门口的人猛地回过头，格林德沃冲出树林，第一枪没瞄准什么要害部位——他可不敢说自己在跑动时一定能打中哪儿——只是打伤了那个人的大腿。一声痛叫划破了这里的寂静。

守在窗口的人不要十秒钟就能赶过来，如果房里没有人跑得比他更快的话。格林德沃的第二枪打在那个人的手腕上，踢开他脱手的枪，然后打穿了他的心脏。格林德沃拎起这个人的尸体，把他顶在身前，从窗口跑来的人被同伴满是鲜血的脸吓得一顿，从尸体的肋骨旁露出的枪口立刻打中了他。

格林德沃直接了结了他。一楼静悄悄的，楼梯上仰躺着一具尸体，额头正中开了一个血洞。他迅速上楼，看到储物间的门口还死了一个人，他把这个人胸口的刀拔了出来。有隐约的打斗声从某个房间里传来，如果他们没有外援的话，五个人里就已经只剩下最后一个了。他在蹑手蹑脚地挪向那个房间时听到了一声痛叫，尖而抖的声音从地上传来，那是珀西。

格林德沃眯着眼睛从开了一线的门缝里看进去，男人背对着门口，珀西被他压在身下，他大约正掐着珀西的脖子，珀西艰难的呼吸声断断续续地响着。

珀西已经快要攫取不到空气了，她的眼前一阵阵地发黑，视线控制不住地往衣柜瞟。她希望衣柜的门缝够窄，让蒂娜看不到外面发生的事情。重蹈覆辙的悲伤让她像泡在酸水里，她不该让蒂娜再经历这一切的。珀西从层叠交错的尸体里救出蒂娜时，她还没开始记事，她的生母死在了她的面前，好在她什么都不记得。

珀西的意识开始慢慢地游离，她徒劳地抓着掐着自己的脖子的手，拼尽了力气都掰不开它们。然后她感到脸上一热，什么东西浇了下来，带着浓烈的腥味。

“看来我到得还算及时，珀西。”格林德沃掀开男人的尸体，一把刀从他的后背穿到胸口，插得又稳又深。珀西一时说不出什么，她咳得天昏地暗，几乎有了喉头泛甜的错觉。

格林德沃把她半拖半抱起来，珀西抓着他的衣袖，她还在发晕，有些找不着重心，格林德沃不得不用了些力气才能帮她站稳。珀西一站起身就放开了格林德沃，跌跌撞撞地扑到衣柜前，一把拉开衣柜门，捂着嘴的蒂娜终于发出了一声抽泣，一头扎进了珀西的怀里。

“没事了，宝贝，没事了。”珀西抹掉嘴唇周围的血，在蒂娜的额上亲了好几下，然后把她紧紧地抱在怀里。“妈咪没事，这是别人的血。”

“妈咪，我好害怕……”蒂娜呜咽着，放声大哭起来。珀西轻拍着她的背，把半张脸都埋在她的头发里，长长地出了一口气。

珀西确实有好些天没染发了，却也只是从发根露了点原本的黑色出来。格林德沃盯着她染了血的金发，目光颤抖得眼球发疼，他侧过脑袋，突兀地问道：“抱歉，珀西，但你能去洗个头发吗？”

珀西看向他，一时不知道他为什么要这么问。格林德沃看了一眼哭得一塌糊涂的蒂娜，心知她短时间内是脱不开身了，也肯定不放心把蒂娜交给自己安慰，索性去浴室接了一杯水，替她草草地搓了搓沾了血的头发。珀西微微歪过头，让他能更方便地动作，轻声问道：“怎么了？”

格林德沃没有回答，只是一遍又一遍地用水过着珀西的发丝。他用一只手捏着头发的上部，防止扯到头皮，硬是把所有血都洗掉了。

“我要离开德国了。”格林德沃说，把那杯血水推到一边，“我被里应外合地阴了，现在所有人还知道你在我这里，麻烦总是不嫌多。”

他能感觉到珀西一下子紧张了起来。他替珀西拧了拧滴水的头发，珀西不自觉地咬着唇角，过了好一会儿，她转向格林德沃：“你还会回来吗？”

格林德沃挑起眉，不知是惊异于她平静的反应还是问的话，或是两者皆有：“会。他们该知道这块地盘到底是谁的。”

“那你能带走蒂娜吗？”珀西问。

格林德沃看着珀西，眼睛冷静而专注地审视着她，珀西不知道他在想什么。她张开嘴，还想说什么，最终却只是叹息了一声：“我怕现在的我真的保护不了她了。”

格林德沃垂下眼睛，枪在他的手上转了一圈。就在珀西的心逐渐地沉下去，以为他要拒绝的时候，格林德沃抬起头，露出一个微笑：“当然。”

珀西呼出一口气。她再次亲吻蒂娜，她的宝贝的泪水沾在她的嘴唇上，无端地发苦。

“谢谢。”她说。

格林德沃站起身，顿了顿，突然说：“我妈妈。”珀西看向他，他继续说道，“她死在了我面前。她有最漂亮的金发，但它泡在了血里。我曾经半点都不愿回想起那个场面。”他叹了口气，“我总认为母亲都是些神奇的人，她们明明已经不能自保了，却无论如何都要保护自己的孩子，只为了那么一丝摸不着的血缘联系。”

珀西看着他，勾了勾唇角：“这也是件神奇的事情，你亲眼看着一个生命在你身边长大，从字都咬不清楚，到会听你的话躲进衣柜里，无论有多害怕都不哭出声。你只是单纯地不想让她受到伤害而已。”她轻拍着蒂娜的脑袋，抚摸她哭得一抽一抽的脊背，“我不是把蒂娜带到世界上来的人，我只是救了她，让她能继续活着。但她本身已经是个奇迹了——我从尸体堆里把她刨出来时，根本不敢相信她还没死。”

她深吸了一口气：“谢谢，盖勒特·格林德沃，再一次。保重。”


	10. 尾声

格林德沃拎着食材和验孕棒回家时，珀西正跪坐在地毯上打电话，见他回来只是看了他一眼，迅速地说了句什么，又把电话扣到沙发上，冲进了卫生间。格林德沃换上拖鞋，隐约听到里面传来了呕吐声。他把手里的东西放在一边，小心翼翼地坐下，跟沙发角里的蒂娜大眼瞪小眼。

“妈咪没事吗？”蒂娜小声地问道，“她吐了一天了。”

“妈咪会没事的。”格林德沃谨慎地说道，珀西又从卫生间里冲了出来，问他拿了验孕棒，然后冲了回去。

蒂娜再次把担心的目光投向格林德沃，格林德沃只能摊开手，表示他也不知道该怎么办。珀西终于打开卫生间的门时脸色苍白，她发着抖（可能是因为呕吐）坐到地上，跟电话那头的医生说：“是阳性。可我确实吃过避孕药——在房事后的二十四小时内。”

医生说了些什么，珀西皱起眉，不确定地看向格林德沃：“……致幻剂？”

医生大约是在问她除了避孕药外还用过什么药，格林德沃点了点头，然后补充道：“还有安眠药——放任致幻剂生效太危险了，在那个情况下来说。”

“还有安眠药。”珀西回过头，往听筒里说。她又静静地听了一会儿，撑住了额头。“谢谢，”她轻声说，“好。我会再打给你的，如果我有什么问题的话。”

珀西挂了电话，用力地搓了搓自己的脸，长叹了一声。她转向格林德沃，后者露出类似于捣了乱的孩子装无辜的神色，问道：“阳性？避孕药没拦住吗？”

“如果你没给我吃安眠药的话。”珀西摊开手，“格林德沃，你个傻叉，避孕药和安眠药不能同服。”

格林德沃耸了耸肩，恳切地说：“可我真的不知道这点——真的，我的医学知识止步于高中的生物——”珀西抬手制止了他，挣扎着从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地跑回了卫生间。

“发生了什么？”蒂娜试探性地问道，“‘阳性’说明什么？”

“说明妈咪怀孕了，”格林德沃揉了揉她的头发，“而你马上就要有一个小弟弟或者小妹妹了。”

他从沙发上起身，听到蒂娜的欢呼声，忍不住也笑了出来。他把塑料袋里的食材捡进厨房，提高声音问蒂娜：“叔叔做鲱鱼马铃薯当晚餐好不好？”

“不！”蒂娜立刻惨叫道，“妈咪说你会炸掉厨房！”

格林德沃的眼角抽了抽：“妈咪还说了什么？”

蒂娜蹬蹬蹬地跑了过来，真的开始把他往外面拖，一边拖一边说：“妈咪还说你心太大了，瑞典离德国这么近，你还往瑞典跑……噢，妈咪还说，如果她真的怀孕了，你就是她的孩子的爹地。”说到这里的蒂娜突然精神一振，睁着晶晶亮的眼睛盯着格林德沃，“虽然我不是妈咪生的，但我能叫你爹地吗？”

格林德沃认真地思考了一下跑来瑞典的问题，答道：“关于逃来瑞典，这是因为我在瑞典也生活过一段时间，而且我会讲瑞典语。至于你能不能叫我爹地，”他弯起眼角，“当然，宝贝。”

End


End file.
